Fairy Tail X Tekken
by C.B James
Summary: When Heihachi appears in Earthland, he meets a Fairy Tail wizard named Marovir Candael. He tries to kill Marovir and his Exceed, but both of them are sent to Heihachi's world. Eventually, an evil plan is uncovered and some other members of Fairy Tail are pulled into the fray. This is currently non-canonical to Marovir Candael.


Marovir was running, running faster than ever before. He couldn't understand how such an old man could be so fast, no matter how physically muscular he may be. Suddenly, he was struck in the back from behind, and he flew a few feet before smashing into the wet mud of the dark forest.

"Ungh…" the purple haired Dragonslayer mage moaned. He looked up to see a muscular old man looming over him, his angry face illuminated by the moonlight. He wore something similar to what you would see in a Martial Arts studio, except his was black, with a red belt and a Tiger's face on the back. His face looked like Makarov's, but Marovir knew that this man was as much of his master Makarov as he was the incredible hulk. Besides, this angry faced man was downright cruel, and his speech was hateful.

"What in God's name do you want?!" Marovir asked angrily, his green eyes turning an eerie red. The Fairy Tail wizard stood up, clutching his now badly scratched arm.

"Hmm… now what could I want, I wonder?" the old man asked sarcastically. "I know! Tell me where the hell I am! Now, or your strange colored talking cat get's it!"

He held up a small, unconscious purple cat, an exceed. "Run, Marovir-pa… he's really strong…" the cat warned softly, finding it hard to speak.

"Purple! No, please don't hurt him!" Marovir begged, his eyes suddenly turning yellow with fear.

"Then tell me, boy! Now, or I break this cat in two!" he tightened his grip on Purple's tail threateningly.

"You're in Fiore! Fiore, Earthland!"

"What is this Earthland you speak of?!" the old man asks, now even angrier. And a bit confused.

"Um… it's the world you're in…?" Marovir couldn't believe that the man didn't know what country he was in, or even the name of the world.

"Hmph. Fine!" the old man dropped the Purple Exceed, who Marovir scooped up and held close. He was scared and horrified at how beat up Purple was…

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Marovir asks angrily, tears flooding his eyes. Purple wasn't dead, but he could have been. The damn asshole nearly killed his annoying little friend.

"Hmph… you know, I think I've changed my mind. At least you will die with your pathetically puny friend!" the old man struck at Marovir's exposed neck, which would have been a fatal blow, but Marovir punched the old man in the gut while igniting his fist in Cosmic Dragon Slayer magic, which knocked the man back several feet.

"Oof… hmph. So, the little 'mage' still has some fight in him, eh?" the old man got up, rubbing his now sore stomach. He smiled evilly. "Normally, fighting a child such as your self would be downright tedious, but you may actually be some fun! That might actually leave a mark!"

"Remember my name, boy. The name of the man who killed you and your cat, Heihachi Mishima! Remember it, when you die!" Heihachi roared, charging at Marovir and his unconscious cat. His fist was headed right towards Marovir's face, when a flash of light burst between them.

The light seemed to stop time, and suddenly everything disappeared from view for a single moment. When the light faded, there was no trace of Marovir, Purple, or Heihachi Mishima to be seen. Crickets chirped in the night.

Marovir felt his body grow weightless, and was unable to see anything. He felt like he was going as fast as light, which seemed to be absent in this nothingness.

_Am I… dead?_ Marovir thought, but Purple was here too. If he were dead, then he would be alone, wouldn't he? Suddenly, he and Purple fell onto a wet street.

Marovir saw lights, of houses and of cars and of buildings all around him. He smelt the stink of a nearby. And suddenly, he heard a bunch of people screaming, and running away, and he looked up to see a gang of teens running from the scene. Marovir felt something wet flowing down his face, and wiped his hand and saw that he was bleeding. He used a small healing spell, but he didn't know what to do for Purple. Purple was pretty banged up… It terrified Marovir to think of losing his friend. He tried to heal Purple the best he could, but he wasn't Wendy by any means.

Marovir fell asleep against the brick wall, too tired to move, and somewhat hungry. _I hope no one tries anything… I won't be able to protect myself if they do, _he thought as he fell asleep.

"Zzz…" he snored.

"Marovir-pa… your snoring too loud." Purple said sleepily.

The night passed without incident. Of course, when a certain Jaguar mask wearing wrestler found them in the morning outside of his orphanage, it might be quite an abrupt awakening.


End file.
